Jesus, Don't you love me ?
by Heaven at midnight
Summary: Ancafe, The GazettE, Miyavi. UA, fantasy. Yaoi. MIKUxKANOn  lemon chap3 , KaixMyv sans lémon . univers vampires.
1. Chapter 1

"**JESUS, DON'T YOU LOVE ME?"(1)**

**Crédits :** Ancafe, The GazettE et Miyavi ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette histoire.

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Hey Guys ! Bon déjà vous savez qu'on est dans l'univers des J-rockers. Si Ancafe a été mis en premiers, c'est bien parce que c'est le groupe qui va « dominer » en quelque sorte Bien que bien sûr, les autres soient présents, ne vous en faite pas. Je préviens aussi que ce n'est pas un univers moderne, de concerts, d'amourette facile qui s'en suivra. Je préfère aussi vous prévenir que ceci contiendra des couples yaoi –plusieurs- et que donc si vous n'aimez pas ça passez votre chemin. Si vous n'aimez pas les petites parties citronnées à souhait, sautez les passages de lemon ou bien passez votre chemin. Si vous êtes une âme sensible ne supportant pas l'idée de la violence, de la méchanceté gratuite ou encore du viol, je vous demande de passer vous aussi votre chemin, je ne voudrais pas causer un quelconque problème.

Sur ce, pour les lecteurs qui restent : je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! J'accepte avec joies les post enjoué, avec un œil observateur les critiques constructives qui m'aideront a avancer et beaucoup moins les commentaires injurieux, non-constructifs et méchant gratuitement. Bien, j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira.

**Chapitre 1**

_**Since I was a child…**_

**-Prince Shinya ! Prince Shinya ! Mais où allez-vous ! **

**-Ne t'inquiète pas Nancy, je reviens bientôt.** Répondit le prince.

**-Les invités vont bientôt arriver ! Vous ne pouvez pas partir maintenant ! Mais revenez ! Prince Shinya ! **S'égosilla la dite-Nancy.

Nancy était une femme d'un âge bien avancé maintenant. La vieille dame avait quatre-vingt-quatre ans et gardait bien la forme. Nancy était assez petite mais dégageait une aura de respect dans son kimono traditionnel. Elle était la gouvernante de la famille Sanô. Elle avait vu grandir et avait élevé les trois frères de cette maison. Du plus âgé, Miyavi, vingt-quatre ans, en passant par Aoi, vingt ans, jusqu'au plus jeune des frères, qui aujourd'hui fêtait ses seize ans, le jeune Shinya. Il était donc normal qu'aujourd'hui était un grand jour, un jour de fête. Après tout, le dernier prince de royaume avait aujourd'hui atteint son âge de majorité, et surtout l'âge de se marier.

Les trois frères bien que nez de trois mères différente –les deux premières étant mortes après accouchement- se ressemblait énormément. Ils avaient comme leur père, les cheveux longs et noirs, un teint pâle, et des yeux d'un noir profond. Si noir qu'il était difficile de distinguer la pupille de l'iris. Le Prince Aoi avait cependant des nuances de bleu nuit dans ses yeux, le Prince Miyavi avait colorer ses cheveux avec des mèches de plusieurs couleurs différentes, le prince Shinya dégageait une aura de sécurité et portait souvent un cache noir et les trois frères avait chacun un piercing au labret.

Le royaume, appelé Lilys, était un royaume de vampire où la paix régnait en maitre. Les vampires n'avaient besoin de se nourrir réellement de sang qu'à partir de l'âge de seize ans, mais ils n'avaient besoin que du sang de leur calice. Le calice était la personne liée au vampire par mariage vampirique. Selon la tradition, le vampire boit le sang du futur époux et vice-versa. Un lien unique et éternel se crée alors, qui peut-être seulement brisé par un lien d'âme sœur avec une autre personne que le calice choisit. Voici les lois qui dictaient la vie quotidienne des vampires du Royaume Lilys.

Bref, aujourd'hui était jour de fête et d'agitation et cela se faisait pleinement ressentir. Nancy était débordée de travaille ainsi que le majordome Edouard et les autres domestiques du palais d'Or. Mais l'agitation se faisait aussi sentir en ville et dans les demeures des nobles. Les nobles espérant voir leur enfants être le calice du jeune prince mettaient tout en œuvre pour s'approprier- peut-être –cet honneur.

Le jeune prince Shinya ne semblait pas faire attention à toute l'agitation autour de lui. Il avait toujours été de nature libre, rêveuse et indépendante. Il avait toujours ce besoin constant de bouger, de sentir l'air lui caresser les cheveux, d'être libre tout simplement. Majorité ou pas, mariage ou pas, il n'avait aucunement l'intention de changer. D'ailleurs il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette agitation. Surtout du côté des nobles, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi marier leur fille ou leur fils était si important à leurs yeux, car ils avaient déjà de l'argent, de la gloire et tout ce don ils peuvent rêver. Le prince Shinya trouvait cette attitude hypocrite et détestable et se demandais jusqu'où les nobles pouvaient aller pour que leur progéniture soit l'heureuse élue.

Il ne savait pas à quel point ce qu'il pensait avait comme ampleur…

Des kilomètres plus loin, dans un manoir magnifique, plein de richesse, le Duc Tsukiyama avait fait appeler son fils dans le petit salon que sa femme et son fils aimaient tant. Celui-ci était assez intime, des tableaux et des bibliothèques prenait toute la place sur les murs d'un blanc crémeux, des petits fauteuils marrons clair ma foi très confortable étaient installés près d'une cheminé en marbre blanc ou encore près d'une petite table basse du même matériau. Pas loin de ce petit coin, un magnifique piano a queue blanche trônait, donnant à la pièce une atmosphère de sérénité tandis que de la porte fenêtre et de son petit balcon, on pouvait voir l'immense et magnifique jardin du manoir entretenue par une dizaine de jardinier. Le jeune fils, Akiharu entra dans la pièce suivit de sa mère. La maitresse de maison avait les cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, un teint laiteux, un nez fin et droit, des lèvres couleur rosées et des yeux d'un violet si profond qu'ils vous sondaient l'âme. Le jeune Akiharu avait quand à lui les cheveux blond couleur des blés, des petites lèvres pulpeuse et couleur cerise appelant au baisers, un petit nez fin et droit, un teint tout aussi laiteux que sa mère, sa peau donnait l'impression d'être aussi douce que la soie et ses yeux étaient d'un bleu clair aussi pur que ne l'était une source dans la montagne enneigée. Le jeune noble était assez petit pour un garçon et très mince, il n'était pas vraiment musclé ce qui lui donnait un aspect fragile, frêle et même féminine. En définitive, Akiharu était une personne très androgyne et respirait l'innocence. Pourtant, malgré cette apparence innocente, le jeune Akiharu n'avait pas la vie facile. Le duc était extrêmement sévère, froid et guettait le moindre de ses faux pas. Le duc ne supportait pas d'avoir un fils aussi féminin a encore quinze ans. C'est pourquoi, des la moindre faute, le petit blond subissait les punissions de son père. Entre coups et humiliation, Akiharu n'a pas eu de réelle enfance. Seule sa mère en cachette lui offre la tendresse qui lui manque, ainsi que le piano l'aidait à oublier les cicatrices restantes dans son esprit. Le duc Tsukiyama avait bien l'intention que son fils soit choisit comme calice par le prince c'est pourquoi, en ce jour, le duc allait s'assurer que son fils comprenne bien qu'aucune fautes ne doit être commise a la réception de ce soir.

**-Akiharu, ce soir je veux que tu séduises complètement le prince. Je ne tolèrerais aucune faute, aucun écart ! Je veux que **_**tu**_** sois choisi ! Me suis bien fait comprendre ?**

**-Mais père, la décision revient au prince et la concurrence est dure…** le son d'une gifle puis d'une chute se firent entendre. Le Duc venait de frapper son fils qui, sous la force du coup, était tombé par terre se tenant la joue d'une main et regardait maintenant son père qui lui, était très en colère.

**-J'ai dis que je ne tolèrerais **_**aucune**_** erreur ! **reprit son père, la voix dure et appuyant sur chaque mot afin de bien faire comprendre ses paroles. Sur ces dernières, il sortit de la pièce, laissant son fils par terre terrifié et sa femme, le regard suppliant.

La duchesse Tsukiyama se précipita aux côtés de son fils des la porte refermée et le pris doucement dans ses bras. Ce dernier sanglotait doucement dans les bras de sa mère, il ne savait pas comment il s'en sortirait cette fois. Certes il connaissait bien le prince, ils s'entendaient même bien, et le roi et la reine l'appréciaient mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il serait choisi ! Il avait toujours su que le prince ne le voyait comme un noble comme les autres, superficiels, hypocrites alors que lui, lui… Il était tombé amoureux du prince. Il se savait déjà mort. Il ne serait jamais choisi et son père le tuerait sous la colère. Ça faisait mal, très mal. Son cœur déjà en morceaux, s'était une fois de plus brisé, cassé. Sa mère l'aida à se relever, sécha ses larmes, l'embrassa sur le front et lui conseilla d'aller se préparer. Il devait se faire beau, le plus beau possible afin de peut-être, par miracle, effacer la beauté des autres et être choisi.

Quelques deux heures plus tard, le jeune garçon était lavé, habillé, coiffé et même maquillé. Il était habillé tout de blanc, de gris et de bleu, couleurs qui s'harmonisaient à merveille et ne le rendaient que plus beau encore. Il portait un pantalon blanc assez près du corps, rentré dans de belles botte grise-argent, finement travaillée ainsi qu'une chemise blanche près du corps elle aussi en dessous d'un corset couleur argent décoré de fine arabesques bleue ciel. Une fine chaine en argent d'où pendait un pendentif en forme de fée aux yeux saphir offert par sa mère se trouvait autour de son cou fin et blanc. Ses cheveux blond avec été coiffés avec soins, comme tout les asiatiques comme lui le faisait. De ce fait, de fines mèches lui retombaient doucement sur le visage, lui donnant un air angélique. Un fin trait noir relevait la beauté de ses yeux bridés tandis qu'un peu de bleu donnait de la couleur sur le haut de ses paupières. Akiharu était tout simplement magnifique et c'est ainsi qu'il descendit rejoindre ses parents dans le hall du manoir afin de partir pour le Palais d'Or.

Sa mère était déjà là et son père arriva quelques instants après lui. Le duc détailla attentivement son fils et eu un sourire satisfait. Son fils portait bien la tenue que sa femme avait choisie pour lui et le mettait à son avantage. Pour le Duc c'était parfait, il était sûr du succès de son fils. Ils partirent donc, dans un silence presque religieux et arrivèrent une vingtaine de minutes plus tard au palais royal.

Il y avait déjà beaucoup d'invités lors de leur arrivée et lorsqu'ils furent annoncés, tous les regards convergèrent sur eux, leur donnant toute l'attention. Le duc et sa famille allèrent saluer leur majesté, comme le veut la coutume et présenté leur fils comme officiellement un prétendant. Akiharu détestait les regards brulant de convoitise dont il était victime, cela le mettait tellement mal à l'aise. Il tenta de les ignorer tant bien que mal et fit attention aux paroles de son père et de se présenta parfaitement a ses majesté ainsi qu'aux deux princes les plus âgé. L'ainé, Miyavi était déjà marié à Kai, prince par alliance de nos jours, avec qui Akiharu s'entendait énormément et qui était son confident. Le prince Aoi n'était ni marié, ni fiancé, il cherchait son âme sœur disait-il et la chasse étaient encore ouverte chez les nobles pour s'approprier les faveurs du prince. Le plus jeune, Shinya, était dans la sale, se promenait et discutait car ce soir, il devait choisir son fiancé.

**-Oh Akiharu, tu es magnifique ce soir. Ta mère a toujours eu si bon gout. Comment vas-tu mon ange ? **demanda la reine. Akiharu osa jeter un œil craintif à son père, pour voir sa réaction. Voyant que celui-ci le fixait sévèrement, il répondit rapidement à la reine, qu'il avait toujours beaucoup aimé pour l'affection qu'elle lui donnait.

**-je me porte bien, merci de vous en préoccuper altesse. Je me permets de vous demandez moi aussi comment vous vous porter ? Je vous remercie énormément du compliment, il me fait vraiment plaisir, mais vous êtes bien plus éblouissante que moi, vous savez**. Il put sentir le sourire satisfait de son père d'ici tandis que les deux princes le regardaient blasés ils avaient du entendre cela toute la soirée et devaient penser qu'il était comme les autres. Hypocrite, lèche-botte, banal, faux… la lueur dans les yeux d'Akiharu s'éteignit un peu plus, ses yeux devenant de plus en plus vide au fil des jours qui passaient. La reine interrompit les sombres réflexions du petit blond en lui reprenant la parole :

**-ah je me porte à merveille ! Je suis très fière de célébrer la majorité de mon fils ! Tiens d'ailleurs vu que tu as été présenté comme prétendant, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas le voir ? Aller file, les conversations d'adultes sont ennuyeuse pour un jeune de ton âge.**

Akiharu acquiesça, remercia poliment la Reine puis prit doucement congé auprès de leur majesté afin de prendre la direction du Prince Shinya, sous l'œil observateur de son père. Malheureusement pour lui, le prince était déjà bien entouré d'une dizaine de nobles et il avait l'air débordé. Le jeune noble préféra le laisser souffler au lieu de l'étouffer par une présence de plus et il alla se servir d'un jus de fruit. Il ne tenait et n'aimait pas l'alcool. Son père en buvait trop, trop souvent et il subissait toujours cet alcoolisme. Au buffet, il rencontra Kai, qu'il se plaisait à appeler son ami dans ses pensées.

**-Bonsoir prince Kai cela faisait un moment que je ne vous avais pas vu. Vous vous portez bien ? comment avance la grossesse ?**

**-Ah Bonsoir Akiharu-kun ! Oui je me porte bien, merci. Ah le bébé se porte à merveille et il n'arrête pas de bouger !** répondit-il en riant doucement. **Et toi comment vas-tu ?**

**-bi… Bien. Je vais bien**. Répliqua le jeune noble, hésitant. Mais cela ne parut pas convaincre le prince Kai qui eut une moue dubitative.

**-ne me mens pas, je te connais voyons. Mais qu'est-ce que tu as là !** s'écria le prince touchant de son doigt, une fine blessure sur le côté de son œil qui aurait pu passé inaperçu pour un œil normal. Mais Kai était observateur depuis le temps et savait que le jeune blond cachait très bien les marques de coups.

**-ce n'est rien !** dit le noble en se reculant vivement sous le toucher, comme s'il avait été brûlé.

**-il t'a encore frappé… **reprit Kai en chuchotant. **Tu es sûr que ça va aller ?**

**-je ne sais pas. Je ne pense pas. Pas cause du coup mais de par ce qu'il exige de moi. C'est impossible que j'évince tout les autres nobles et sois choisi pour fiancé. Je vais vraiment mourir cette fois…** répondit dans un murmure le blond, baissant la tête**. Shinya-sama ne me voit que comme un noble dont les intérêts ne peuvent qu'être intéressés, il me voit comme une personne fausse…**

Kai eut un sourire triste pour le jeune enfant qu'il avait devant lui. Oui il n'avait devant lui qu'un jeune enfant brisé par son propre père, qui n'avait jamais eu d'enfance à proprement parlé et dont le cœur était en miettes. Il avait beaucoup d'affection pour le petit blond devant lui, et il était extrêmement triste et aussi en colère devant le jugement des trois frères. Ils ne voyaient tous les trois que ce jeune noble qui agissaient sous les ordres de son père mais ils ne voyaient pas le vide, la tristesse et la peur qui habitaient les yeux de ce même nobles. Les princes ne voyaient en lui que la surface, pas ce qu'il y avait juste en dessous. Kai ne pouvait plus supporter ça. Il avait pris une décision. Il allait parler maintenant aux trois princes afin de les éclairer. Bien sûr il n'allait rien dire au jeune noble qui s'empresserait aussitôt de l'en empêcher. Il allait faire ça discrètement… En espérant que les princes revoient leur jugement. Il les contacta par télépathie et leur somma de les rejoindre dans une antichambre non loin de la salle de réception, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Peu de temps après, ils étaient réunis dans la petites pièce et installés. Kai prit donc la parole :

**-j'aurais du vous dire ça bien avant. J'étais au courant depuis longtemps mais je ne vous ai jamais rien dis. Je vous prie de le croire.**

**-Qu'il y-t-il amour ? **demanda Miyavi.

**-Bien sûr que nous allons te croire ! Tu ne nous mens jamais.** Déclara Aoi

**-Bien. Alors, voilà. Je voulais vous parler de Tsukiyama Akiharu, le fils du duc Tsukiyama. Ne levez pas les yeux au ciel ! Vous ne voyez que ce qu'il est obligé de vous montrer !** S'emporta Kai.

**-Que veux-tu dire par là ?** Questionna Shinya.

**-ce que je veux dire par là, c'est que ce que vous voyez de lui n'est pas vrai. Il est obligé de ce comporté comme le parfait petit noble. Akiharu est étroitement surveillé par son père. Il est ignoble pendant que nous avions une enfance heureuse, innocente, lui devait faire attention a tout ce qu'il se faisait. Le moindre faux pas, la moindre bêtise même sans conséquence et il était puni par son père. Pas des petites punitions légères non. Il l'a humilié, lui interdisait repars pendant plus de deux jours, le séquestrait dans les cachots, il l'a même battu. Je le crois parce que j'ai déjà vu ses blessures. Et cela arrive encore, même aujourd'hui, il s'est fait frappé. Je l'ai vu, juste sur le côté de l'œil gauche, il y a une petite entaille assez savamment cachée. Si vous ne me croyez pas, vous n'avez qu'à vérifier… Bref, j'aimerais vraiment que vous reconsidériez votre jugement sur lui et lui laisser une chance…**

**-c'est lui qui t'envoie kai ?**

**-QUOI ? NON ! il ne sait même pas que je suis venu vous raconter ce qu'il vit…**

**-Je ne te crois pas, désolé. Le Duc est quelqu'un de respectable et e très droit. Je n'arrive pas a croire qu'il ait osé te faire croire ça afin d'avoir une chance d'être mon calice ! Eh bien, je suis sûr que je ne le choisirais pas ! D'ailleurs je vais de ce pas lui faire comprendre ma façon de penser !** Et sur ces dernières paroles, le prince Shinya disparut avant que quiconque ne fasse un geste.

**-Oh mon dieu mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait !** se lamenta Kai. **Je n'ai fait qu'empirer les choses !**

**-Kai. Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi si tu dis la vérité.**

Kai obéit alors à son mari et regarda fixement les yeux de miyavi. Il était déterminé à les convaincre ! Il disait la vérité bon sang ! Miyavi ferma les yeux après une minute et soupira :

**-il dit vrai.**

Aoi n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'un bruit sourd provenant de la salle de bal se fit entendre. Ils se regardèrent un instant puis se précipitèrent vers le lieu du bruit. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, kai fut horrifié de la scène qui s'offrait à eux. Tsukiyama Akiharu était étalé au sol, la lèvre fendue à un endroit, là ou shinya l'avait frappé quelques instant plutôt. Il regardait le prince de son cœur, surpris, triste aussi et même désespéré. Pourquoi l'avait-il frappé ? Qu'avait-il fait de mal ? Etait-ce parce qu'il ne l'avait pas salué de suite ? Toutes ces questions s'entrelaçaient dans son esprit à lui en donner mal à la tête. Il osa jeter un coup d'œil autour de lui et ce qu'il vit le terrifia au plus haut point : son père le fixait, une lueur meurtrière incrustée dans ses iris. Akiharu tremblait tant il avait peur de son retour à la maison. De ce qui allait se passer plus tard… Un cri retentit dans la salle et il vit le prince Kai accourir à ses côtés et l'aider à se relever. Cependant il ne vit pas le regard noir qu'adressa Kai au prince Shinya, il gardait résolument la tête baissée, en signe de soumission, de honte et aussi pour ne pas montrer ses yeux embués de larmes. Le prince de son cœur venait de le frapper, lui si juste, si droit, si libre, l'avait frappé comme son père auparavant. Sauf qu'il avait été encore plus brisé que par son père. Le prince Shinya venait de le tuer de l'intérieur définitivement.

-**J'ai choisi qui j'allais épouser.** Enonça shinya, froidement.

**-Ah oui ?** demanda le Roi, impatient et fébrile.

**-Oui. Je vais épouser Saito Kazuhiko, le fils du Duc saito. Il faudra cependant attendre un an avant le mariage étant donné qu'il n'y a que quinze ans.**

**-Oh vraiment, avancez Kazuhiko-kun !** s'exclama la Reine, toute joyeuse.

Aoi observait quand à lui le jeune blond. Lorsque celui-ci releva légèrement la tête, il aperçut effectivement la blessure près de son œil. Il jeta ensuite un œil au père de celui-ci et constata qu'effectivement il avait dans les yeux une lueur assassine envers son fils. Cet homme était en réalité très dangereux. Il décida alors de croire kai et d'aider le jeune Noble. Il avait pris sa décision.

**-très bien, alors j'ai moi aussi choisi mon futur calice.** Déclara Aoi, fixant Akiharu.

**-Pardon ? Oh Aoi tu t'es enfin décidé ! Magnifique ! Qui est-ce ?**

**-Tsukiyama Akiharu, le fils du Duc Tsukiyama.**

**-Pardon ?** s'exclama le jeune blond, il avait relevé si rapidement la tête qu'on aurait pu entendre ses os craquer. Il regardait le prince Aoi avec une surprise non dissimulée.

**A suivre…**

Voila ce chaptre est bouclé apres de périlleuses péripéties !

J'espère que ce début vous a plut en tout cas, n'hésitez pas a me le faire savoir !

(1)Le titre est en réalité la première phrase d'une chanson de Luna Sea. Je trouve qu'elle correspond plutôt bien à la situation de Akiharu.

Tsukiyama Akiharu équivaut à Miku de Ancafe. Shinya a Kanon et Kazuhiko a Bou. Ils n'ont pas encore les surnoms car pour Miku et Bou ils n'ont pas seize ans. Kanon car il n'a pas encore reçu la cérémonie de l'âge (indice du prochain chapitre !)


	2. Chapter 2

"**JESUS, DON'T YOU LOVE ME?"**

**Crédits :** Ancafe, The GazettE et Miyavi ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette histoire.

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Hey Guys ! Nous voilà devant le deuxième chapitre de cette petite fic ! Je ne vous remets pas tout les avertissements à nouveau mais ils n'ont pas changé d'un poil ! Un Chapitre un peu sombre nous attend, sachez-le… J'espère toujours que mon premier chapitre vous a plut ! et surtout que vous allez continuer a me lire ! Bon je laisse place à la suite !

PS : je vous donne des indices de pairing ? Miku x ? / Teruki x ? / Miyavi x kai / Uruha x ? / Ruki x ? /

**Chapitre 2**

_**Can you save me from my pain ?**_

**-Tsukiyama Akiharu, le fils du Duc Tsukiyama.**

**-Pardon ?** s'exclama le jeune blond, il avait relevé si rapidement la tête qu'on aurait pu entendre ses os craquer. Il regardait le prince Aoi avec une surprise non dissimulée.

**-Oh Akiharu-kun va devenir mon beau-fils ! Quelle joie, n'est-ce pas Duc ? **

**-Quelle surprise pour moi… je n'aurai jamais pensé que mon fils aurait pu un jour ne serait-ce qu'effleuré l'esprit d'Aoi-sama… j'en suis tout ému vraiment. Oui ce sera vraiment merveilleux et un grand honneur pour nous que de vous offrir notre fils**… répondit le Duc. **Bien,** reprit-il, **je suis terriblement désolé mais nous nous devons de partir un peu plus tôt, ma femme ne se sentait déjà pas très bien tout à l'heure et je ne voudrais pas qu'elle ait un malaise. Je vous prie de nous permettre de prendre congé de vous mes majestés.**

**-Bien sûr que vous pouvez prendre congé,** répliqua le Roi, **prenez grand soin de votre fils surtout. Il est très précieux. Je vous attends demain en début d'après-midi pour régler le contrat du mariage qui aura lieu peu après les seize ans de votre fils, Duc. **

**-Soyez sûr que je vais prendre **_**soin**_** de mon fils et que nous serons là à l'heure. Bonne soirée**…

Sur les dernières paroles du Duc, la famille Tsukiyama se retira. Le chemin du retour se fit dans le silence complet. Une fois arrivés à destination, le Duc congédia son fils dans sa chambre à se préparer pour la nuit et dormir. Le jeune Akiharu, trop heureux de pouvoir échapper à une punition douloureuse cette fois s'exécuta aussitôt afin d'éviter le retour de la colère de son géniteur. Une fois prêt, il se glissa dans son lit et voulu dormir quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et qu'il vit dans l'embrasure de celle-ci, son père. Il prit soudainement peur, ce n'était pas normal. Comment avait-il pu espérer pouvoir échapper à sa punition ? Il était certes le fiancé d'Aoi-sama mais les ordres étaient d'être choisis par Shinya-sama… Il avait échoué. Lamentablement. Et il allait payer pour ses erreurs bien sûr. Il se prépara mentalement à recevoir les coups mais rien ne se passa. _Absolument rien._ Akiharu observa longuement son géniteur, se demandant alors ce qu'il lui voulait. L'homme en question s'avança et s'assit doucement sur le lit de son fils. Akiharu fut prit d'une soudaine panique. Qu'allait-il se passer ? Il avait vraiment peur.

**-bien Akiharu. Sache que ce n'est pas parce que tu es devenu le fiancé d'Aoi-sama que je vais te faire une faveur. Ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'attendais de toi. Tu me déçois. Je voulais que tu sois choisi par Shinya-sama ! Il est bien plus **_**puissant**_** imbécile ! Et en plus de ça, comme si ça ne suffisait pas, tu te l'es mit à dos ! Il t'a frappé devant tout le monde, me causant la plus honte que je n'ai jamais eue ! Tu n'es vraiment qu'un bon à rien !**

Une première gifle claqua. Puis le duc retourna son fils, lui attacha les mains aux barreaux du lit t lui susurra doucement à l'oreille :

**-Toutes mes punitions n'ont pas eu l'air d'avoir fait effets jusqu'ici. J'ai donc décidé d'en créer une nouvelle, bien plus douloureuse, bien plus cruelle.**

Et pour appuyer ses dires, il releva brutalement la robe de chambre de son fils, arracha ses sous-vêtement et le pénétra violemment, sans aucun préambule. Le jeune blond hurla de douleur. Les larmes s'écoulaient le long de ses joues d'elles-mêmes. Il se sentait écartelé de l'intérieur. Tout son corps criait à la douleur, à l'injustice, il suppliait que tout s'arrête, que tout prenne fin. Il hurlait à s'en casser les cordes vocales, il hurlait à la mort, il exorcisait sa douleur en hurlant ses supplique afin que son père n'arrête le supplice.

**-Je vous**… **en PRIE… PERE ! Je vous en supplie… ARRÊTEZ ! J'ai mal… Tellement mal… je vous en supplie…**

Sa voix mourait peu à peu. Plus les coups de reins se faisaient brutaux, bestiaux, douloureux, infernaux, plus la voix de son fils mourrait. Akiharu qui croyait être mort de l'intérieur après avoir été frappé par son amour compris alors que non, c'est maintenant qu'il mourrait réellement. Et quand son père éjacula en lui dans un dernier coup de rein, c'était comme si son esprit, son âme, son cœur venait d'être guillotinés. Lorsque son père quitta la pièce, il laissa derrière lui son propre fils, les yeux sans vie et le corps crispé sous la douleur encore palpable. Akiharu se sentait sale, immonde, dégoutant. Mais en plus de cela, lorsqu'Aoi-sama après le mariage se rendrait compte qu'il n'était plus vierge, alors il devrait subir son regard plein de dégout en plus du sien toute sa vie. Il se leva précautionneusement, la douleur étant encore lancinante et alla prendre un bain. Il avait besoin d se laver pour essayer d'enlever un maximum le sperme, pour essayer de se rendre à nouveau « propre », se rendre à nouveau pur. Il resta plus de deux heures dans le bain. Les larmes avaient enfin cessées de couler, il fallait croire qu'il n'en avait plus la force. Il se laissa aller a se regarder dans le miroir et ce qu'il vit le dégouta. Il eut un haut le cœur et vomi tripes et boyaux l'instant d'après. Il ne pourrait plus jamais se regarder dans un miroir. Il était immonde. Dégoutant. Un monstre. Il retourna cependant se coucher –il enleva cependant les draps sales-, espérant dormir un peu. Il ne devait pas avoir des cernes demain car sinon il allait vivement payer sa mauvaise mine. Et Akiharu pouvait tout accepter, absolument tout, tant qu'il pouvait ne plus avoir à revivre un viol. Car oui, son père l'avait violé. Violer. Ce mot lui donna des frissons de dégouts. Mais c'était sa faute. Il avait échoué et avait donc été puni. C'étaient les pensées qui traversaient l'esprit du jeune homme brisé avant qu'il ne s'endorme, bien que ses songes soient agités.

Le lendemain, il prit à nouveau un bain dés son réveil. Il se sentait encore sale, et il se dégoutait encore. Cet après-midi, il allait voir Aoi-sama. Peut-être pourrait-il voir Kai-sama et lui parler, il en avait tellement besoin… Après le bain, il prit son petit déjeuner puis se lava à nouveau avant de se préparer. Sa mère avait décidé qu'ils pique-niqueraient puis se rendraient au palais royal. Le déjeuner se passa assez bien, sa mère faisant la conversation pour tout le monde. Akiharu ne répondait que lorsqu'il était directement concerné, il se contentait de baisser la tête, il ne voulait en aucun cas croiser le regard de son père. Le chemin se fit en silence comme d'habitude. Dés que le carrosse arriva devant les grandes portes du palais, une foule de domestiques vint les accueillir avec en tête la gouvernante Nancy et le majordome Edouard.

**-Je vous souhaite la bienvenue. Je suis le majordome Edouard, et voici la gouvernante et nous sommes tout deux honorés d'être à votre service sire Akiharu. Je vous prie de nous suivre vous et vos parents…**

La famille Tsukiyama suivit le majordome dans les différentes salles du palais jusqu'à voir leur majesté. Le roi, la reine, Aoi-sama et Kai-sama étaient présents. Le roi commença à lire à voix haute les conditions du contrat de mariage :

**-bien commençons. Premièrement le mariage aura lieu selon la tradition vampirique**. Tout le monde acquiesça et il continua la lecture. **Deuxièmement la fidélité est de mise. Tout adultère sera sévèrement sanctionné**. De nouveau ils hochèrent de la tête en signe d'affirmation. **Troisièmement, le lien ne pourra être rompu qu'en cas d'âme sœur**. Ce fut un point dont ils n'eurent aucunement besoin de discuter. Vint alors le quatrième point. **Une descendance est exigé**e.

**-père… si je peux me permettre… Je ne peux pas forcer Akiharu à faire l'amour et à supporter une grossesse. La descendance arrivera uniquement quand elle sera désirée par les deux parties. De plus je pense qu'il vaut mieux ne pas avoir de relation charnelle ensemble avant le mariage.**

**-hum… je pense que tu as raison mon fils, c'est une sage décision.** Répondit la Reine**. Faisons comme cela.**

Il fallut plus de deux heures afin que tous les points soient vus et discutés puis ils laissèrent les princes et Akiharu discuter entre eux dans un petit salon dans un coin du palais. Akiharu se demandait toujours pourquoi Aoi-sama l'avais choisi, après tout il l'avait toujours comme ces nobles : hypocrite, inintéressant et superficiel.

**-excusez-moi mais… Aoi-sama, pourquoi m'avoir choisi moi ?**

**-n'en veux pas à Kai mais il nous a parlé de ta situation… et j'ai revu mon jugement. Si Shinya t'as frappé c'est parce qu'il n'a pas cru kai et qu'à la place il a préféré penser que tu mentais pour avoir plus de chance d'être son fiancé, désolé. J'ai compris en voyant le regard de ton père après l'annonce de Shinya que si je ne t'aidais pas, il y aurait peut-être eu mort d'homme alors… J'ai pris ma décision.**

**-mais… il ne fallait pas vous sacrifier pour moi…**

**-Ne t'inquiète pas. Mon petit doigt me dit que j'ai pris la bonne décision.** Répliqua Aoi.

**-sinon, tu vas bien Akiharu ? Ton père ne t'as rien fait hier soir n'est-ce pas ?** Demanda kai en s'approchant doucement du petit blond. Il posa sa main sur le bras du noble comme à son habitude mais Akiharu eut une réaction violente à son toucher. Il s'écarta violemment et s'écria :

**-NE ME TOUCHEZ PAS ! Je vous en supplie ne me touchez pas…** Il s'écroula au sol en position d'autodéfense. **Je vais vous salir si vous me touchez. Je suis tellement immonde**…

**-mais non ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? C'est du n'importe quoi ! **S'emporta Kai.

**-Que s'est-il passé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?** Demanda doucement Aoi, en s'asseyant près du jeune adolescent.

**-Je… Je… Mais rien ! Il ne s'est rien passé… Je suis bien indigne de vous, c'est tout…**

**-Oh mon Dieu ! Il n'a quand même pas fait **_**ça**_** ? Tu me dis toujours quand il s'agit d'humiliation ou de coups… Il t'a… Il t'a **_**violé**_** ?** Pleurnicha Kai.

Il n'eut pour seule réponse que le bruit d'un sanglot déchirant pour confirmer ses dires. Aoi le prit soudainement dans ses bras et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

**-Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu es loin d'être sale. Tu es encore pur. Tu ne voulais pas. On t'a forcé. Tu n'y es pour rien. Tu ne nous dégoute pas et nous ne t'en voulons pas.** Il prit la parole un peu plus fort. **Tu ne seras jamais obligé de revivre ça ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai une idée.**

Il essuya les larmes de son désormais fiancé et lui fit un sourire rassurant. Ils se rendirent ensuite tout les trois près de ses majestés et des parents d'Akiharu car il était l'heure pour la famille de Tsukiyama de partir. Aoi, afin de parfaire son idée, fit un clin d'œil a Akiharu et peu avant qu'ils ne rejoignent les adultes, il encercla les épaules d'Akiharu d'un bras et le rapprocha de son corps. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, ils étaient toujours dans cette position, ce qui eut l'air de ravir leur altesse.

**-Père, Mère, j'ai une faveur à vous demander.** Commença Aoi. **J'aimerais qu'Akiharu vive ici, dans une chambre séparée afin qu'on puisse apprendre à se connaitre et à vivre ensemble. Et ce, dés ce soir.**

**-Dés ce soir **? demande Tsukiyama père.

-**Oui, dés ce soir. Je suis pressé d'en savoir plus sur mon adorable fiancé, comprenez-vous **? répondit-il en serrant Akiharu plus fort contre lui pour prouver ses dires. **Des domestiques peuvent dés maintenant chercher ses affaires. Je vous prie d'accepter ma requête père. J'ai suffisamment attendu.**

**-EH bien, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. Je pense que Ruki sera très heureux d'être le domestique personnel d'Akiharu, ils vont surement bien s'entendre : ils se ressemblent tellement ! Je vais l'envoyer, lui ainsi que Reita chercher les affaires d'Akiharu. Sur ce, jeune homme, bienvenue dans ta nouvelle maison !** déclara le Roi.

**-Edouard, Nancy, préparez la chambre de Akiharu, celle qui est attenante à celle d'Aoi et prévenez Ruki et Reita des ordres.** Ordonna la reine.

Les deux domestiques s'inclinèrent respectueusement puis disparurent. La famille Tsukiyama, elle, prit congé, sans un regard pour son père, et après une bise sur le front pour sa mère. Il vit revenir Nancy ainsi que deux domestiques blonds à sa suite. Nancy l'informa que sa chambre était prête et lui présenta les deux domestiques qui attendaient sagement derrière elle. Le premier, Ruki, allait être son domestique personnel. C'est-à-dire qu'il allait s'occuper de lui, petit-déjeuner, tenues, lavage, ménage, ce qui était une grande responsabilité et une grande chance d'avoir cette place. Ruki était petit lui aussi, quoiqu'un peu plus grand qu'Akiharu, blond et avait des yeux bleu profond qui tournaient au violet selon les humeurs et le temps qu'il faisait. Ses lèvres étaient pulpeuse et d'un rouge léger tandis que son teint était couleur miel. Il n'était cependant pas aussi féminin qu'Akiharu quoiqu'assez androgyne. Le jeune fiancé apprécia tout de suite Ruki, il lui inspirait confiance. Le second domestique était le domestique personnel d'Aoi mais aussi son ami et son confident. Il s'appelait Reita et était tout aussi blond que Ruki et Akiharu. Il était aussi beaucoup plus grand, plus musclé –il pouvait le voir grâce à ses bras découverts-, il avait les yeux marrons, comme des petites noisettes qui vous transperçaient de toutes part. il portait aussi un étrange bandeau sur le nez, mais celui-ci augmentait le mystère qui entourait l'homme et Akiharu était très impressionné par son allure très noble pour un domestique. Les deux domestiques ne restèrent pas plus longtemps et filèrent chercher les affaires du noble accompagnés du majordome Edouard qui veillait au grain ? Nancy l'accompagna jusqu'à sa chambre et il fut émerveillé par la beauté de celle-ci. Il était habitué aux richesses mais il n'avait jamais vu une chambre aussi belle auparavant. Tout était clair et pur. Le sol était recouvert d'une moquette vraiment moelleuse du côté salon. Celui-ci était composé d'une grande cheminée en marbre blanc finement sculptée devant laquelle se trouvaient une table basse du même matériau et deux fauteuils à l'air très confortable d'un bleu ciel très apaisant. Sur le mur de droite se trouvait une bibliothèque dont le bois avait été peint de la même couleur que les fauteuils et au mur opposé se trouvait un petit bureau, lui aussi en marbre blanc accompagné d'une chaise, finement sculptée elle aussi, en marbre blanc de même. Du côté chambre, à gauche de la pièce, le sol était du parquet très clair mais sur les côtés et devant le grand lit a baldaquins blanc et bleu clair, se trouvais un magnifique et très moelleux tapis persan. Si moelleux qu'on pourrait dormir dessus. Les tentures étaient bleues avec des arabesques blanches. L'armoire, sur le côté gauche du lit était d'un bois de rose blanc pur sculpté. Une porte-fenêtre donnant sur un petit et mignon balcon se trouvait s au mur opposé au lit, non loin du bureau. Non loin du lit, une porte menant à une salle de bain se trouvait. Et en parfait opposé, du côté salon, à côté de la cheminé se trouvait la porte qui menait à la chambre d'Aoi-sama.

Akiharu se précipita dans la salle de bain, tout aussi magnifique que sa chambre. Elle était immense et tout aussi clair que la chambre. Ici aussi, tout était fait de marbres blanc. DU sol, aux lavabos et au bain. Seuls les robinets étaient en or. Tout était inspiré du baroque dans ses appartements personnels. Le bain ressemblait plus à une piscine de par sa taille, il avait un rotemburô(1) pour lui tout seul. Avantage de ces bains-là étaient qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de les remplir soi-même, l'eau se changeait automatiquement après utilisation, c'était donc très pratique. Akiharu se déshabilla rapidement et entra promptement dans le bain. Il soupira de bonheur de la température de l'eau, parfaite à souhait. Kai entra brusquement dans la salle de bain, et s'excusa de sa brusque apparition.

**-Désolé mais je suis venu te soigner. Tu dois avoir des hématomes. Et je pense que tu n'aimerais pas que quelqu'un d'autre ne sache ce que tu as vécu alors je suis venu te soigner moi-même. Fais-moi confiance et montre-moi tes blessures.** Dit-il d'une vois douce, pour rassurer le blond.

Akiharu, mis en confiance et sachant que jamais kai qui lui-même portait un enfant ne lui ferais de mal. Il sentait que Kai avait une sorte d'affection maternelle envers lui et qu'il le voyait un peu comme un enfant perdu et il aimait cette affection que lui donnait Kai. A vrai dire, Akiharu avait été tellement privée de l'affection d'un père qu'il recherchait avidement un peu d'amour. Il ressortit du bain afin que kai puisse le soigner. Il avait des hématomes au niveau de la taille mais aussi sur les cuisses et au niveau des reins. Son anus avait lui aussi souffert et Kai avait apporté un onguent spécial pour cette partie de son anatomie. Kai fut bouleversé des meurtrissures sur le corps du plus jeune. Il détestait la violence, elle le dégoutait. Et en voyant a quelle point le blond souffrait, il se rappelait très bien pourquoi il était pacifiste. Kai s'appliqua énormément afin qu'Akiharu souffre le moins possible alors qu'il appliquait la pommade. Il lui donna une potion à boira contre la douleur. Il laissa Akiharu appliquer lui-même l'onguent spécial après lui avoir expliqué comment faire puis sorti de la pièce. Il demanda à Ruki, qui était revenu entre temps et qui avait rangé toutes les affaires de son nouveau « maître » à une vitesse hallucinante, d'amener à Akiharu son dîner car il serait très épuisé lorsqu'il sortirait de la salle de bain. En effet quand il sortit, habillé pour la nuit d'une sorte d petite robe –étant un dominé, il se devait de porter ce genre de vêtement assez féminin- et d'une chemise de chambre ouverte, il était très fatigué. Il fut très heureux de voir qu'il pourrait dîner dans sa chambre ce soir et remercia chaleureusement Ruki qu'il invita à manger avec lui. Bien que surpris, le domestique s'exécuta et mangea de bon cœur avec le noble blond. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, sans gêne aucune de leur différence de rang et se trouvèrent de nombreux points communs. Mais le dîner prit fin et bien qu'Akiharu ait retrouvé le moral, il sentait de nouveau la fatigue le rattraper et il dit gentiment à Ruki de prendre congé et de se reposer car il allait lui-même dormir. Epuisé, il rejoignit bien vite les bras de Morphée qui épargna cette fois son sommeil, et aucun rêve ne vint troubler son esprit.

Le lendemain, il se réveilla plutôt de bonne humeur et les évènements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire et achevèrent de le rendre content de passer une nouvelle journée.

Dans une autre chambre du château, le prince Shinya se réveilla lui aussi. Mais devrions-nous plutôt dire Kanon-sama. La cérémonie de l'âge avait eue lieu hier, ce qui l'avait passablement épuisé. Il avait reçu ses pleins pouvoirs magique et vampirique et il s'était avéré qu'il avait un grand réservoir et était très puissant. Il avait du supporter une forte entrée de magie et ce, avec interdiction de s'évanouir avant la fin. Fier, il se jura de ne pas tomber une seule fois et de ne fermer les yeux qu'une fois sa chambre gagnée. Par la force de son esprit, il réussit les deux choses et resta debout durant toute la cérémonie sans ciller une seule fois. Il faillit tomber à la fin mais il tenu bon et ne s'endormit qu'une fois changé et son lit de gagné. Maintenant il venait de se réveiller, l'esprit encore un peu comateux. Il alla se laver dans sa salle de bain personnelle puis s'habilla. Aujourd'hui, il serait vêtu tout de noir comme le veut la tradition pour le lendemain de la cérémonie de l'âge. Une fois prêt, il descendit petit-déjeuner dans la salle à manger où ses deux frères ainsi que Kai étaient déjà. Ils se saluèrent puis mangèrent. Il remarqua une chaise de rajoutée à la table –ses parents ne mangeant que très rarement avec eux, leur laissant leur intimité- pour le moment vide. Il se décida à poser la question :

**-A qui appartient cette chaise ?**

**-A Akiharu, il habite ici depuis hier.** Répondit nonchalamment Aoi. Kai tressaillit lorsqu'il entendit le bruit caractéristique du couvert retomber sur l'assiette et celui d'une chaise raclant le sol. Il se leva rapidement suivit d'Aoi pour empêcher Kanon qui était déjà partit de faire de nouveau une bêtise. Kanon savait où était la chambre d'Akiharu, ce ne pouvait n'être que celle qui attenait à celle de son frère. Il entra brusquement en envoyer valser la porte. Il ne contrôlait pas encore très bien sa nouvelle force. La violence de son entré fit violemment sursauter le blond qui ne s'attendait pas à voir quelqu'un entrer maintenant. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir le prince Kanon –il sentait que c'était son surnom, comme tous les autres vampires- dans sa chambre. Cependant il avait l'air en colère et il se rappela la gifle qu'il avait reçu il y a de cela deux jours.

**-Comment osez-vous le faire habiter ici aussitôt !** S'écria Kanon en levant la main pour frapper à nouveau. Akiharu eut de suite le réflexe de lever les mains au-dessus de son visage dans une vaine tentative de se protéger. Cependant il ne se passa rien car Kai, enceint, s'était mit devant lui pour le protéger, les yeux pleins de défit.

**-ne vois-tu pas qu'il a peur d'être frappé ? Pourquoi ne vois-tu pas la vérité !** S'époumona Kai. **Tu me déçois,** dit-il plus doucement. **Akiharu, va te laver et t'habiller, Ruki va t'emmener tes habits dans pas longtemps, vas-y avant moi.**

Akiharu s'exécuta aussitôt et partit rejoindre sa salle de bain, le cœur en miettes. L'homme qui l'aimait ne le croyait pas et ne voulait pas de lui ici. Dans la pièce d'à côté, Aoi était allé demander à Reita de leur préparer du thé. Kai dit alors à Kanon :

-**écoutes, si tu ne me crois pas… Tu n'as qu'à regarder à travers mes yeux. Avant-hier soir, il s'est fait violé par son père et les hématomes sont encore très visibles. Regarde pas mes yeux ses blessures et tu verras, tu verras que je ne mens pas.** Supplia Kai.

**-D'accord**. Chose dite, chose faite, Kanon voyait par les yeux de Kai et Kai par les yeux de Kanon. Kai entra dans la salle de bain alors qu'Akiharu venait de se déshabiller. Il descendit exprès le regard vers le bas du corps du blond afin que Kanon puisse voir les hématomes de couleur rouge et bleu.

**-Ne regarde pas en bas ! Tu m'as promis que tu ne regarderais pas en bas, sauf quand tu me soignerais…** s'offusqua Akiharu, les yeux pleins de larmes.

-**pardon Akiharu-chan, je ne le ferais plus. Mes yeux n'ont pas répondu à mon cerveau mais ça ne se reproduira plus, promis. Aller va dans l'eau te laver pendant que je prépare les onguents.** Répondit Kai d'une vois douce. Akiharu se retourna alors et discrètement Kai regarda les hématomes sur le bas des reins et sur les cuisses d'Akiharu, ils étaient bien plus nombreux a ces endroits-là. Kai retourna près d'Akiharu et il le soigna cette fois, sous les geignements de douleurs du blond. Surpris, Kanon l'était. Mais il était surtout horrifié et en colère. D'abord contre lui-même : il avait mal jugé quelqu'un, il n'était qu'un idiot. Mais il était aussi furieux contre le Duc pour faire subir ses horreurs à son propre fils. Il décida d'écouter attentivement la conversation de Kai et Akiharu, car il entendait tout en plus de voir.

**-Je peux venir me baigner avec toi ? C'est triste parfois d'être tout seul dans un bain si grand tu ne trouve pas ? Moi je le prends toujours avec Miyavi. Et le bébé, vu qu'il est tout le temps dans mon ventre. **Gloussa kai.

-**Oui… Oui tu peux venir. Comment va ta grossesse ?**

**-je préfère nettement quand tu me tutoie. Ah ça va ! Tu veux le sentir bouger **? Akiharu eut un grand sourire enfantin et posa sa main sur le ventre de kai, fébrile à l'idée de sentir le bébé bouger sous ses doigts fin de pianiste.

**-Ce doit être tellement bien d'être enceint de la personne que l'on aime…** chuchota Akiharu.

-**Oui, mais toi aussi tu pourras tomber enceint d'Aoi, tu sais**. Répondit avec un doux sourire Kai.

**-oui, sûrement. Mais je ne suis pas amoureux d'Aoi-sama… Je lui suis éternellement reconnaissant de m'avoir sauvé de la mort en me fiançant mais mon cœur appartient déjà à quelqu'un…** soupira le blond.

**-Je sais. Mais Kanon est têtu et aveugle. Mais j'ai de l'espoir. J'ai l'espoir qu'il ouvre enfin les yeux sur qui tu es vraiment et qu'il t'apprécie.**

**-On ne force personne à en apprécier une autre**.

Akiharu eut un regard triste, soupira une deuxième fois et la conversation s'arrêta-là.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Aoi venait de rejoindre Kanon et avait remarqué quelque chose d'étrange. Les yeux de Kanon n'étaient pas aussi foncés qu'ils ne devraient l'être. Il comprit alors qu'il voyait au travers des yeux de Kai. Il n'aimait pas vraiment ça mais il supposa que kai était l'investigateur de cette idée. Ruki entra dans la chambre, choisit avec soin une tenue et entra à son tour dans la salle de bain. A ce moment-là, les yeux de Kanon retrouvèrent leur couleur originel et il entendit grâce à son ouïe fine Akiharu demander à Kai :

**-c'est étrange, j'aurais juré que tes yeux étaient plus sombre à l'instant** !

Kanon sortit de la chambre avant qu'Akiharu et Kai ne sortent et il ne le vit pas jusqu'au déjeuner de midi. D'ailleurs, Akiharu mangeait enfin avec eux ce midi et il savait qu'il appréhendait de se retrouver de nouveau devant la colère de Kanon. Ils s'assirent tous en silence et le repas commença dans ce même silence, un peu lourd. Miyavi cherchait une solution pour régler ce problème mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit alors seuls les bruits des couverts rencontrant les assiettes se faisaient entendre jusqu'à ce que Kanon prenne la parole et brise enfin le silence de mort qui régnait :

**-Je te présente mes excuses Akiharu.** Le désigné releva vivement la tête, surpris et interrogea du regard son amour.

**-J'ai été un idiot et surtout j'ai été affreux avec toi. Je t'ai vraiment mal jugé et j'espère que tu pourras me pardonner un jour et qu'on puisse commencer une véritable amitié.**

**-oui.** Dit simplement Akiharu.

**-Pardon ?** demanda Kanon.

**-J'accepte et je vous pardonne. Je ne suis pas en état den vouloir à qui que ce soit d'autre que mon père et… j'accepte avec joie l'idée d'une prochaine amitié.** Réplique Akiharu, un sourire joyeux aux lèvres. Il avait eut l'impression que son cœur s'était remis à battre après un long arrêt à l'entente des mots de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il était vraiment de bonne humeur aujourd'hui et il avait l'impression que peut-être, la vie se mettait à lui sourire enfin.

**A suivre…**

Voilà un second chapitre de terminé ! J'espère que la suite vous a plut ! Et que vous allez continuez à me lire cette petite fic. Je ne pense pas en faire une longue et j'ai déjà une idée précise de la fin et de la suite des évènements. Bref, j'attends vos avis par reviews !

(1_)Rotemburô_ : Ce sont des grands bains de la taille d'une piscine. Ça ressemble un peu a tes sources d'eau chaude (_onsen_) mais ce n'est pas exactement la même chose. C'est ce qu'il y a dans les bains public japonais si je me souviens bien. La première fois que j'ai entendu ce mot, c'était dans _Love Hina_, donc pour ceux qui ont lu… d'ailleurs je ne suis pas totalement sûre de l'écriture, donc si vous voyez quelconque faute, faite-le moi savoir s'il vous plait. Sur ces dernières paroles je vous laisse !


	3. Chapter 3

"**JESUS, DON'T YOU LOVE ME?"**

**Crédits :** Ancafe, The GazettE et Miyavi ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette histoire.

**Blabla de l'auteur :** Nous voilà au chapitre 3 halala ! Quel régal n'est-ce pas ! Mouahaha que d'actions dans ce chapitre, c'est… plaisant tout ça….

Je tiens à préciser que cette fiction n'est pas longue et que malgré les posts irrégulier, je connais la fin de ma fic ! Il doit rester un ou deux chapitres avant la fin ! Ensuite, Il y a présence de lemon dans ce chapitre.

**Chapitre 3**

_**Happiness… Can I be Happy?**_

Depuis cette merveilleuse nouvelle, que l'amitié de Kanon-sama, Akiharu était de très bonne humeur. Il voyait petit à petit un possible rayon de soleil éclipser les ténèbres qui régnaient en lui. Ainsi donc passaient quelques jours au palais royal. Le noble se soignait méticuleusement chaque jour grâce aux bons soins de Kai-sama. Le petit blond allait de mieux en mieux, les hématomes n'étaient plus que de petits bleus et il n'avait presque plus mal. Mais ce qui lui faisait le plus plaisir était de passer un peu de temps avec les princes, en particulier avec Kanon-sama qui lui accordait chaque jour un peu de son temps afin de le connaitre mieux et de revoir son jugement. Kanon-sama apprit donc des choses nouvelles sur ce petit ange qui lui plaisaient beaucoup. Akiharu était en faite une personne douce, gentille, adorable et très timide. Mais Kanon-sama avait aussi une vue un peu moins naïve à propos du blond : il le trouvait aussi très désirable, ce qui le dérangeait un peu. Après tout ils étaient fiancés chacun à une autre personne… Même s'il regrettait son choix. Mais il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière comme cela n'est-ce pas ? Kanon-sama fut arrêté dans ses pensées par Nancy et Edouard. Nancy annonça qu'Akiharu était attendu à ses cours et Edouard fit entrer Kazuhiko, l'actuel fiancé du prince.

**« Kanon-sama !** S'exclama le blond d'une voix nasillarde, **J'ai appris que le fiancé d'Aoi-sama habitait ici… Pourquoi ne suis-je pas installé près de vous, moi aussi ?** Cette voix, ce ton… Non en fait Kazuhiko lui-même agaçait au plus haut point le prince.

-**le cas d'Akiharu est particulier dirons-nous**… dit Kanon-sama exceptionnellement calme.

**-comment cela ? Je ne suis pas d'accord ! C'est injuste ! Pourquoi lui et pas moi ?** Se plaignit l'efféminé. Kanon était sur le point d'exploser. Non en faite il allait exploser et le renvoyer sans ménagement.

-**ça suffit ! J'ai fait une grave erreur que de vous prendre comme fiancé ! Venez avec moi que je règle ce problème le plus rapidement possible** ! » Sur ces dernières paroles emplies de sagesse, il prit brutalement le bras du noble et l'entraina dans la pièce où se trouvaient ses parents en ce moment.

**« Père ! Mère ! Vous allez me trouver très irresponsable et immature mais je me suis totalement trompé. Je refuse de me marier à Kazuhiko. Je ne peux pas je suis désolé, pardonnez moi mais acceptez ma requête je vous en prie…**

**-Mais enfin, fils, pourquoi donc ?**

**-je ne l'aime pas. J'ai choisis sous le coup de la colère… je n'ai pas pensé. Et puis, je… Je suis amoureux de… quelqu'un d'autre…**

-**quelqu'un d'autre ?** Dirent d'une même voix la reine et Kazuhiko.

**-oui… je…**

**-est-ce Akiharu, l'élu de ton cœur ?** Prononça une voix espiègle.

-**Aoi ? Eh bien ne reste pas dans l'ombre ! Est-ce que c'est le cas Kanon** ?

Kanon-sama baissa la tête un moment pour réfléchir. Ses sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Akiharu… Il n'avait jamais vécu cela avant. C'était tellement puissant, fort… Il avait envie de le protéger, de le serrer fort dans ses bras, mais aussi de le posséder… entièrement. Oui il l'aimait…

Il releva soudainement la tête, le regard déterminer et ne prononça qu'un mot avant de partir :

**Oui.** »

La salle resta dans un silence quasi-religieux pendant un moment. Les paroles de Kanon-sama résonnaient encore dans leur esprit. Alors il était amoureux d'Akiharu ? Le roi et la reine étaient pris dans un fâcheux dilemme : devaient-ils refusé ou accepter et alors engager un conflit entre leur deux fils ?

« **Je me permet de vous arrêter dans vos réflexions. **Intervint Aoi**. J'accepte que Kanon fasse la cours à Akiharu. Je l'ai choisi pour le sauver, il n'est pas mon âme-sœur. Cependant je pense qu'il est peut-être celle de Kanon. La suite nous le dira bien. **Le roi et la reine considérèrent un instant ses propos et le roi trancha enfin :

**-bien, dans ce cas, préviens kanon de notre bénédiction ce soir. **»

Sur ces dernières paroles, Aoi s'en alla. Le roi et la reine congédièrent Kazuhiko et lui enlevèrent tous ses droits de fiancé. Il ne l'était plus. Kazuhiko essaya bien de jouer de ses charmes mais rien ne fonctionna. Pas même les larmes, les cris ou encore les suppliques. Il fut bien obligé de partir.

Pendant ce temps-là, Akiharu suivait son cours d'anciens Kanji. Ce n'était vraiment pas intéressant mais c'était une matière obligatoire donc il se faisait une raison. Après il aurait cours de mode ce qui était tellement plus joyeux, alors il prenait son mal en patience. Il soupira une énième fois, il avait envie de voir Kanon-sama. Cela ne faisait même pas une demi-heure qu'il l'avait quitté mais il lui manquer déjà, il se trouva ridicule. Après tout, il était fiancé à Aoi-sama, il lui devait fidélité et loyauté. Il ne devait plus penser à Kanon-sama de cette façon. Mais comment faire lorsque votre cœur ne veut que cela ? Être auprès de l'homme de sa vie…

La porte s'ouvrant brusquement le fit sursauter. Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il vit son prince « charmant » dans l'embrasure. Celui-ci avait l'air d'avoir couru dans tout le château car il était essoufflé. Notre petit noble le trouva encore plus beau a cet instant, avec la respiration saccadée, les cheveux désordonnées et les yeux luisants.

**« Akiharu !**

**-ou… Oui ?**

**-viens avec moi !** Joignant le geste a la parole il s'empara de la main d'Akiharu et le traîna à sa suite. Le petit blond ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait mais le contact de la main de Kanon-sama était vraiment très doux sur son poignet. Le prince cadet s'était arrêté… dans sa propre chambre. Il fit soudainement assoir Akiharu sur son lit ce qui le fit rougir. Il se trouvait dans le lit de celui qu'il aimait ! Kanon-sama se plaça devant lui et le regarda fixement.

**-Je dois te dire quelque chose de très important. Enfin je dois te dire plusieurs choses, alors ne m'interrompt pas d'accord.**

**-oui… d'accord.**

**-premièrement j'ai rompu mes fiançailles avec Kazuhiko !**

**-Qu…Quoi ? Mais vous…**

**-… Chuuut. Tu ne dois pas m'interrompre tu te souviens ? Bon alors ensuite je dois vérifier quelque chose de capitale… A vrai dire c'est un peu difficile mais bon… **

Kanon-sama s'arrêta de parler et s'assit à côté du petit blond qui était plus que perdu. Il lui prit sa main le faisant rougir et rapprocha son visage du sien, jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques petits centimètre. Akiharu était maintenant plus rouge qu'une pivoine et sa respiration s'était accélérée. Kanon-sama sourit de son petit effet puis ferma les yeux et embrassa Akiharu. D'abord chastement, attendant que la surprise passe, puis il bougea ses lèvres et demanda l'entrée à sa bouche. Entrée qui lui fut tout de suite accordée. Une danse éternelle et déjà connu par bien d'autres amants commença alors, les deux langues entamaient un balais sensuel en parfaite harmonie. Mais vint le moment où le souffle n'est plus et Kanon mit fin au baiser, bien qu'à contre cœur. Maintenant il était sûr, alors qu'il regardait Akiharu rougir sous l'acte, se touchant les lèvres comme pour être sur des faits. Akiharu était bel et bien son âme sœur, une osmose si totale ne pouvait pas exister sinon.

-**Il n'y a pas de doute, tu es mon âme-sœur, et je n'ai pas l'intention de te lâcher.**

**-Ma…Mais, que va-t-il se passer pour Aoi-sama ?**

-**Le lien d'âme sœur est le plus important. Je pense qu'Aoi t'as pris pour fiancé pour te sauver et peut-être parce qu'il se doutait de notre lien. Il n'y aura pas de problème. Je t'aime Akiharu.** Le dit Akiharu rougit violemment et détourna le regard gêné. Cependant il répondit tout de même :

-**je vous aime aussi…** »

Suite à ces belles paroles, Kanon-sama renversa Akiharu sur le lit en dessous de lui. Il avait vraiment _très envie_ de _son _petit blond. Il l'embrassa langoureusement et tendrement, afin de ne pas l'effrayer. Après tout, les dociles sont vierges jusqu'à être fiancé, voir mariés. Et Kanon ne pouvait pas attendre jusque là, _oh non_. Et puis le blond n'avait pas l'air d'être contre cette perspective à sa façon de répondre à ses baisers. Il avait même l'air d'être plutôt _enflammé_.

Leurs mains commencèrent à se balader sur le corps de l'autre, entraînant des frissons chez l'autre. Bientôt les vêtements du plus jeune furent vite enlevés et oubliés. Akiharu était maintenant en sous-vêtement et tremblait sous les mains du brun qui parcourait son corps presque religieusement pendant qu'il s'acharnait à mordiller et lécher son oreille, son cou et le creux de sa clavicule. Sa bouche et sa langue suivirent le chemin de ses mains, embrassant, léchant son torse laissant quelques marques violacées parfois, s'attardant sur les tétons durcis et titillant le nombril si réceptif de sa langue. Akiharu n'en pouvait plus, Kanon-sama lui faisait des choses si… bonnes. Il n'avait jamais connu ça avant, il avait chaud et il n'avait aucunement envie que ça ne s'arrête. Le brun, lui, se régalait des petits sons qui sortaient de la bouche de son ange, qui avait tout de même réussi a lui enlevé sa chemise et qui lui caressait sensuellement le dos. Il décida de passer un peu aux choses sérieuses et retira délicatement le sous-vêtement de son âme-sœur. Il descendit jusqu'à se retrouver en face de son excitation et souffla dessus, entrainant un gémissement d'anticipation chez son petit blond. Puis exaspérant les sens du docile, il donna des petits coups de langue sensuels sur la verge jusqu'à la lécher de long en large et enfin, la prendre en bouche, arrachant un râle de plaisir au noble. En effet, Akiharu n'en menait par large, lui qui n'avait encore jamais connu ce genre d'attouchement, il sentit légèrement un doigt rentrer en lui mais la bouche de son amour lui fit vit oublier la chose. Au bout du deuxième, il se crispa un peu et gémit légèrement de douleur, mais son prince redoubla d'ardeur sur son sexe, le faisant haleter plus fort. Entre temps, le brun s'était déshabiller et se caressait, s'humidifiait la verge pour la suite qui arriva sans trop attendre. Il retira lentement ses doigts et sa bouche, arrachant une petite protestation de son ange et se plaça doucement entre ses jambes. Il embrassa longuement Akiharu tout en entrant en lui, étouffant par là-même ses gémissements de douleur. Une fois enfoncé jusqu'à la garde, il attendit que son ange s'habitue à sa présence et posa des dizaines de baiser papillon sur son visage, ses lèvres et son coup. Une fois qu'il sentit le corps de son blond détendu, il amorça des petits mouvement, assez lent, pour commencer. Les petits sons de satisfaction qui sortaient de la bouche du blond l'enflammèrent et commença alors une danse des amants connue depuis des millénaire. Il augmenta la vitesse de ses va et vient progressivement et changea d'angle jusqu'à trouver le bon, celui qui toucherai la prostate si sensible de son ange. Akiharu cria bien vite sous ses assauts, il avait chaud, aussi bien a l'extérieur qu'a l'intérieur de lui. Son corps était couvert de sueur et quand le brun vint le caresser au rythme de ses allées et venues il cria d'autant plus. Son prince était partout : sur lui, en lui, autour de lui… Tout cela le mena bientôt à la jouissance et le prince, sentant les chairs d'Akiharu se serrer autour de lui s'abandonna a son tour.

Ils se laissèrent tomber sur le lit, épuisés mais heureux. Ils s'étaient enfin unis. Oui, ils étaient âme-sœurs, ils sentaient ce lien puissant et invincible qui les liait au creux de leurs entrailles. C'était quelque chose de magique, il pouvait sentir la joie et la satisfaction de l'autre, ce qui augmentait la leur. Ils s'embrassèrent encore une fois, repus et heureux puis s'abandonnèrent au bras de Morphée, Akiharu blotti dans les bras possessifs et protecteurs de son prince. Les jambes entremêlées, la tête du blond reposant sur le torse blanc du brun, ils formaient un tableau magnifique. C'est ce que pensa l'ombre noire d'Aoi qui sortit discrètement de la chambre, un fin sourire aux lèvres. Il n'avait plus qu'a trouvé, lui aussi, son âme-sœur et il serait tout aussi heureux que ses frères.

**A Suivre…**


	4. Chapter 4

"**JESUS, DON'T YOU LOVE ME?"**

**Crédits :** Ancafe, The GazettE et Miyavi ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette histoire.

**Blabla de l'auteur :** Nous voilà au chapitre 4 halala ! Désolé du gros blanc qu'il y a eu mais avec le BAC et tout je n'ai pas eu le temps (ni la motivation -_-). M'enfin voici le dernier chapitre qui est en réalité un épilogue ! Ah et vous vous en foutez sûrement mais j'ai eu mon BAC L avec mention (16en littérature et toc !)

**Chapitre 4**

_**Epilogue.**_

Le prince Kanon mit enfin fin à la réunion militaire. Ils étaient restés dans cette pièce une dizaine d'heure et tous les ambassadeurs, les chefs militaires étaient épuisés. Mais il était fier de lui car il avait pu arriver à ses fins. Les loups-garous ne seraient dorénavant plus un problème.

Il s'étira longuement puis sortit de la salle. Son fils ainé avait été remarquable pendant la réunion, il était très fier de lui. Haruhito était un jeune homme magnifique et brillant. Il possédait ses longs cheveux noirs, caractéristique de la famille royale, mais ses yeux azur comme sa « mère » brillaient d'intelligence. Il était grand et musclé, très viril. Il avait fait tout son service militaire et il brillait en tant que soldat. Son fils ferait un merveilleux général. Haruhito était le premier enfant qu'il avait eu de Miku –anciennement Akiharu. Miku était tombé enceint dés leur première fois, on avait découvert qu'il était en réalité très fertile.

_Flash back._

-**Kanon ! Kanon** ! s'exclama une voix affolée.

-**Akiharu ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Calmes-toi !**

-**Je…je… tu vas me détesté…** le blond était sur le point de pleurer, tout son corps tremblait tandis qu'il regardait le sol, le trouvant d'un coup fort intéressant… Le prince kanon prit son nouveau fiancé dans ses bras doucement puis le fit asseoir sur ses genoux. Il lui caressa doucement la joue puis murmura :

-**Akiharu comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille. Je ne pourrais jamais te haïr ou te détester. Dis-moi tout mon ange.**

**-je… je suis en-enceint.**

Un grand silence suivit cette phrase. Le prince n'en revenait pas. Ils ne l'avaient fait qu'une fois ! Comment avait-il pu tomber enceint du premier coup ? C'était incroyable. Il était si heureux !

Akiharu pendant ce temps là regardait son prince le cœur au bord des lèvres, dans l'expectative de sa réponse. Il avait si peur que kanon n'accepte pas d'avoir un enfant si tôt ! Qu'elle idée d'être si fertile aussi.

Sans crier gare, le brun embrassa son petit blond a pleine bouche, passionnément puis lui souffla a l'oreille _**« je suis si heureux. Je t'aime plus que tout ».**_ Akiharu rassuré, ils avaient fêté la nouvelle en bonne et due forme, sur l'oreiller…

_Fin flash back._

Sa majesté souris à ce souvenir. Ils avaient fait l'amour toute la nuit après ça. Ils n'avait pas laissé une minutes de répit a son ange et ça avait été fantastique.

Il alla d'ailleurs rejoindre son aimé qui devait l'attendre depuis un moment. Il était déjà 8h du matin. La réunion avait sacrément duré. Quand il arriva dans leur appartement, il eut à peine le temps de dire ouf qu'une adorable fillette lui sauta dessus.

-**Papa, tu en as mis du temps !** Akiko était la petite poupée de la famille. Elle avait les traits d'une jeune fille de 10 ans, des longs cheveux blonds, bouclés aujourd'hui. Ses grands yeux bleus ressortaient sur son teint blanc, ainsi que sa petite bouche rosée. Elle était le portrait craché de sa _« mère »._ Akiko était le second enfant. Après elle, vinrent les jumeaux kaoru et Ritsu. Ces deux là avaient 8 ans. Ils étaient l'opposés l'un et l'autre. Tandis que Kaoru avait les cheveux noirs, une peau miel et des yeux bleus turquoises, Ritsu avait les cheveux blond, le teint pâle et les yeux noirs profond de son père. Ces deux là étaient inséparables et passaient leur temps à faire des farces. Ils seraient de véritable fauteur de troubles plus tard…

-**Désolé ma chérie, mais la réunion a duré. Vous êtes allés vous coucher à l'heure n'est-ce pas ?**

**-Oui papa.** Répondirent les jumeaux avec un grand sourire. Il était assez sceptique quand à leur réponse mais je laissais passé pour cette fois.

Il entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir et un sourire apparu sur son visage. L'amour de sa vie était là avec leur dernier enfant, leur bébé. Il était si beau avec ce bébé dans les bras. Sa fine silhouette frêle, ses cheveux blonds pleins d'épis, ses yeux bleus, sa bouche cerise, son teint miel…. Tout en lui rendait fou le prince. Ce dernier s'approcha se son amour, déposa un bisou sur le front du bébé et embrassa langoureusement Miku. Le blond posa le bébé endormi dans son berceau et Kanon demanda à son fils de surveillé les enfants, il devait _« parler »_ avec leur _« mère »._

Ceci fait les deux parents qui n'avaient plus pris une seule ride s'en allèrent dans la chambre à coucher.

_Mais cette histoire là n'est plus à raconter…_

**OWARI.**

Hum, voila c'est la fin ! Je suis pas très satisfaite mais je n'avais plus vraiment d'inspiration, du coup c'est ce que je suis arrivé à faire.

REVIEWS ?


End file.
